


And he started the life he was dreaming all about…

by Rolowics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolowics/pseuds/Rolowics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt of writing a fan fiction. It was written for the Sterek Secret Santa 2015, for the lovely bella8876 (http://bella8876.tumblr.com) :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he started the life he was dreaming all about…

Stiles was in a relationship with Derek for two years now, but he never managed to meet with his family. Busy with University and with his job he couldn’t find the time to travel across the country. But now, after he finally got his master Degree at MIT (Lydia will be extremely proud, his dad as well) and he got the holidays off for Christmas and New Year’s Eve, he is on the way back to Beacon Hills, to the Hale family house. The Hale family, one of the biggest families in the town. Derek has 5 siblings, sisters and brothers, mainly younger ones, only Laura is older. They usually spend the holidays together, so it’s not unusual for them, but for Stiles, who is the only child for the sheriff, he has never had a huge christmas with his family. He lost his mom at age 8, so Christmas is not his favourite holiday to be honest. But things change now. His relationship with Derek is stronger and stronger with each moment, or actually that’s how Stiles feels. That’s why Derek really wants him to meet with his family, he thinks. He has a feeling that Derek wants to ask the big question soon. And Stiles already knows the answer…

They finally land in San Francisco. Derek’s younger sister, Cora picks them up at the airport. Stiles barely knows her, she visited them once before and lets just say that week was interesting. She complained about almost everything. The places they took her to eat, or visit. Their flat, and even the way Stiles talked… He is sure that she doesn’t like him, at all. But it’s christmas time. He hoped that things will be different, he was wrong.

’Hi!’

‘Hi Cora!’ said Derek. ‘It’s good to see you!’  
‘Hey!’ said Stiles awkwardly… and that was all the talking, for Stiles actually.

She barely looked at him, or well side eyed would be a better description what she did.

And then they started their fairly long car ride from the Airport to the Hale residence, which is in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve. It was a reeeeally long and boring (for Stiles at least) journey. Cora and Derek were talking, almost the whole time, but Cora never said a word to Stiles. Derek was asking a few times if he was OK, his answer was that he is fine. He knows that Derek knows this ‘answer’, and that he knows how he really feels. 

When they arrived to the Hale residence it was already dark outside. He felt a little bit sleepy, and tired. But he had to sober up. Derek helped him out of the car, and hold his hands.

“Are you alright? You were so silent’  
‘Yeah, I’m OK. I’m just sleepy and a little bit nervous about meeting everyone’ Stiles said while he showed his hands gently in the direction of the Hale house.  
‘It’s gonna be OK. I’m sure that they will fell in love with you within the first seconds’  
Stiles couldn’t answer, just look deep into Derek’s eyes.  
“Let’s get inside, its freezing out here’ Said Derek.

For Stiles’ surprise the whole family were right in front of the front door, waiting for them. Every single one of the family members hugged Derek, and Stiles as well. He already felt a little bit better. He imagined most of them like Cora, but he was wrong. All of them were really nice and welcoming. Especially Derek’s mom, Talia. She knows him from the daycare, where she worked for a short time. He just remembered now. 

‘Welcome Stiles! We waited for so long for you to finally visit us!’  
‘I’m sorry Mrs Hale. I barely had any free time in the past two years. I don’t even know how Derek managed to stay with me this long.’ he said with a faint smile…  
Derek just looked at him with a smile on his face.  
‘That’s alright. Derek told us how busy you were with university and with your job too. And let me congratulate you on successfully gaining your masters degree. Your mom would be really proud of you’  
‘Thank you Mrs Hale!’ Meanwhile Derek left with his dad and most of his siblings.  
“oh come on. Do I look that old? Please, just Talia, if you feel comfortable with it.  
“Yes of course, Talia!’  
‘I’m sure that you two are really tired from the long journey. Derek can show your room, and you can have a small rest before dinner.’  
‘We’re going to be sharing a room?’ he said with a tone of shock in his voice.  
The way Stiles asked it totally surprised the whole room, even Stiles himself too. He actually doesn’t even know where that came from. He somehow felt that it wouldn’t be appropriate to share a bed in Derek’s family house. He doesn’t know why he felt that way, that surprised him.  
‘Well, we thought that you planned to do, but if you wish we can find a room for you.’ Talia said.  
‘And where actually? We don’t have any guest rooms. Just the sofa in the living room.’ said Cora.  
‘Oh, you are right.’ said Talia. ‘You can move down there from your room and let our guest to your room sweetheart, right?’  
‘ehh, but..’  
‘No no, that’s a great idea Cora. Thanks for sharing with us.’  
‘Talia, I really don’t want to make any trouble here. I can go to my dad’s house as well and..’ said Stiles.  
‘No! Don’t even continue that. You are our guest now. And it’s not trouble, right Cora?’  
Cora just looked at Stiles, with sharp eyes… ‘Yes, of course not a problem’  
‘Ok then, we’ll leave you two alone. Derek can show your room and we will meet at dinner.’  
Talia said and went into the kitchen’s direction, or well Stiles thought.

A little bit later, when Stiles was in Cora’s, and now ‘his’ room, unpacking his luggage, Derek came in.  
‘You like your room?’  
‘Ehhm yes. It’s really nice.’  
‘Yeah it is. May I ask why don’t you want to stay in my room?’ suddenly he asked from Stiles  
Stiles was looking for the words, but his head was a mess. He didn’t know either why he said that to Talia. He feels a little bit confused.  
‘I don’t know to be honest. Somehow it doesn’t feel right to share a room in your family’s house. I can’t tell you why i feel this way, i just know that’s how I feel.’  
“Am I not attractive to you anymore?’ Derek asked halfheartedly, with a faint smile.  
‘No! I mean yes.. ugh. Of course you are attractive to me. You are really sexy.’ Stiles said with a smile on his face while he was looking at his clothes in the suitcase, fidgeting with one of his tee ‘I just. I don’t know…’ he buried his face in his hands.  
Derek slowly walked to Stiles and hugged him from back, took his hands into his hands, and looked deep into Stiles’s eyes through their reflection in the mirror on the dressing table in front of them.  
‘Hey.. I love you. I know that it’s a little bit difficult for you, this whole situation. But, you already won my mom’s heart. Which is already half success. You shouldn’t be worried. Everyone likes you. Or, actually everyone except Cora. I think she doesn’t want to see you again.’ Derek said with a smile on his face.  
‘I don’t know why is she like this with me. What did I do to her?’  
‘Nothing. She is like this. She really hardly let people close to her, she makes them work for it, you should just be yourself, she appreciates that more than if you try to impress her by being someone you’re not..’  
‘Somehow I can’t agree with that. It’s getting worse and worse with each second whatever I do.’

‘Derek, the dinner is ready’ Cora yelled up the stairs.  
‘You see. She doesn’t even acknowledges me.’  
‘And Stiles, you too’ spitted Cora.  
‘I think mom just scowled her for that.’ Derek said with a smile.  
‘Ok, let’s get something to eat. I’m literally starving.’  
‘Ok. But you know that you are sleeping alone after that, right? You can’t come to my room for some cuddling or whatever you wish…’ said Derek in a funny teasing voice.  
‘I know.’ said Stiles 

The dinner was interesting. Watching the Hale family sharing food, giving the bowls and plates with different meals on them, from one hand to the other, meanwhile sharing stories, memories from the past weeks and months was amazing. He never know what he missed from his life before, because he never had it before. But he suddenly had a feeling, that he wants it in his life. He wants a big family, with children and grandchildren all around him and Derek, sharing their own stories, memories, experiences. Having these great reunions. Yes, he definitely knows his answer for Derek’s big question, he just have to wait for it. But how long? He is already too excited. Even if it would happen in the next few seconds it would be already too long waiting.

After the dinner they spent some more time together in the living room, playing some games. Charades, board games, and even Cards against Humanity. Stiles could never imagine his dad playing that, and here are Derek’s parents, who are enjoying it the weirdest way it is possible. No shame at all. 

The night was lonely, he regretted his decision. But now it would be silly to dance back. And Cora would hate him even more if she should take her stuff back into her room, after the ‘long suffering way’ she took her most important things to the living room. Which was actually a huge amount of things. Almost everything. Stiles had a feeling that she doesn’t even want him to touch any of her things. He was sure that she would bleach the whole bed after he had left.

The next day was even more interesting and joyful for the Hales as the previous one. Stiles liked that. They never got bored or alone. There was always someone to talk to or just hang around with. Big families are just like this, he thought. But he liked it. Even if they could have just a little time together. He wasn’t sure if Derek’d ask his hand during this holiday. And if he would do it in front of his family or privately. He would prefer the latter. Nowadays half of his thoughts are about this topic. He hopes that he doesn’t imagine all of it, and Derek feels the same way as him. 

After a week, with lots of memories and friendships made, they were close to leaving this idillic place and going back to real life. And Derek still didn’t ask his hands. He started to worry a little bit, but he always calmed himself, that he didn’t even expect him to do that now. But still, this could be the perfect timing for the engagement. Even his relationship with Cora got better. Just a tiny little bit, but still, it’s progress.

Stiles was in his room, packing his suitcases, because they will leave the next early morning, when suddenly Cora poked her head through the ajar door. Stiles jumped a little bit. But calmed himself after he saw Cora’s face.  
‘Hey Cora.’  
‘Hi Stiles. Do you have a spare minute?’  
‘Ehmmm yes of course. Is everything alright?’  
‘Yes. I just wanted to talk with you.’  
‘Ok, then come in.’ Stiles sat down on the bed, and patted the place next to him, indicating to Cora to sit next to him. Just be yourself Stiles, he thought. As Derek advised.  
‘Do you love my brother?’ Cora asked out of blue.  
‘Ohh. Huh you ask the big questions right? Haha..’ Stiles laughed nervously. ‘Yes, I love him.’  
‘Are you sure? Isn’t it just a temporary feeling?’  
‘Ehh… No, it isn’t. But why are you asking that?’ Stiles asked on a weak voice?  
‘I’m just worried. Worried about Derek. You know, he had some terrible relationship before, and that left huge scars on his heart and soul. I’m afraid that it can happen again to him. I just want him to be happy and loved.;  
‘Ohh okay. Well I can reassure you, that in my case I really love him, from the bottom of my heart. I think, I can tell you, but do not tell him back, that he is the ONE for me.’ Stiles said with a blush and small smile on his face.  
‘Is he?’ Cora asked. ‘Then why didn’t you asked his hands yet?’  
‘Ohh. Me.. Asking his.. Me his..?’ Stiles started to babble  
“Yes you. What are you waiting for? Or… you can’t tell me that you waited for him to ask your hand? Hahahaha… you could wait for a looooooong time for that to happen. He has less courage for things like that than a mouse’s little finger. Seriously.’  
‘oh..’ Stiles could say just that.  
‘Ohhhhh…’ Cora straightened suddenly, with a weird glint in his eyes.  
‘What are your plans for the afternoon?’ She asked him  
‘I should finish pack my luggage. Why?’  
‘Oh come on. We can do that later, just throw everything inside. We have more important things to do now.’ Cora grabbed Stiles’ hands and started to pull him to the door’s direction.  
‘Wait Cora!! Where are we going?’  
‘Don’t worry, just bring your wallet, and don’t ask anything’  
‘Coraaa’ Stiles whined.

They ended up in the city centre, at a jewellery shop. Cora took him to buy a ring. Or well, actually kidnapped him. But it doesn’t matter. He was having his best timer ever with Cora. She helped him to choose the perfect ring for Derek. He was so scarred on their way back to the Hale residence. So he is doing it. He is going to ask Derek’s hand himself, doing that step by all himself, what he waited to happen for so long now. With Cora’s help he found his courage. He was never more sure in anything like this now to be honest. He was so glad that Cora went into his room this afternoon earlier, and started that conversation. If she wouldn’t do that then maybe he would never figure this out by himself. He never thought that he would be in a better relationship with Cora either. But it seems that this day is the big changes day. 

It was pitch black dark when they got back to the Hale house, way after the dinner time. He was literally shaking and bouncing, ready to jump out of his skin. Derek’s family was in the living room, probably after they finished the dinner, to spend some more time before they leave, one more time. He and Cora went into the living room immediately.

Stiles greeted everyone, Cora as well, then she continued:

‘Stiles it’s the time’

‘Stiles freeze in that second. He lost all of his thoughts for a second, but then his eyes met with Derek’s and then he felt more confident than he ever had before. Yes. He wants it. He wants that life. He wants his huge family, with all these people part of it, his future he imagined with Derek. Getting old together, sharing a beautiful life together, with children and grandchildren. Having the best of their lives. Yes, he is ready. He can do it.

‘Derek’ He started. ‘We know each other for long years now. Our relationship started in a difficult way. We can say that we hated each other, but it changed by the time. We get to know each other, we shared emotions, experiences and thoughts. Then we slowly figured out, that we match. We fell in love, like two teenager in their first love. Enjoyed every day since, and hopefully I’ll forever. I was waiting for you to take this step, but, with Cora’s help, my eyes opened, and I realised that there is no time for waiting more. So… Derek…

Stiles took a deep breath and swallowed after talking for too long with the ring in his hands he bought earlier, then suddenly freeze, after he realised that everyone was looking at him. Some people surprised, some of them with a smile and some of them happily. He was about to continue when he found Derek’s eyes again. His face was the blankest ever. Then, like a beautiful flower blooming in a timescale video, his face bloomed into one of the happiest facial expressions ever Stiles saw.

Derek didn’t say a word. He stood up, walked to Stiles, but, instead of kissing him or hugging him as he expected  
Derek suddenly got on to one knee in front of Stiles. Still silent, took something out of his pocket of his shirt. A small and beautiful black box. He slowly opened it, and show Stiles’ what’s inside. It was one of the most beautiful rings Stiles ever saw. It looked old, but still beautiful, and new at the same time. It was the kind of rings what old families gave from generation to generation. He looked for a second to Talia, and her smile and facial expression justified his thoughts. He looked back to Derek’s eyes, with now teary eyes. He just said the one word he already know he would say for Derek’s big question. Even if Derek didn’t even asked that question out loudly. ‘Yes, yes yes, a thousand times yes.’ Derek stood up and kissed Stiles, with passion and true love. Suddenly the whole family clapped and cheered around them. Stiles blushed, and he never was happier before. After these amazing evening, they shared some more time with the family, sharing his kidnapping by Cora, who thrown some pop corn into Stiles head at that, and planning already some elements of their future wedding, and even next holidays. 

Their life was really perfect. Full of joy, with lots of children and grandchildren. Lots of memories and experiences. Spiced with just a few little fight, but just what’s needed in everyone’s life. I could tell you more about that life, but this is not that story now. Maybe one day that story will be written as well.

But the most important was that Stiles was proud of himself, and he was sure that his mom would be too. Now, he finally felt that he grew up. And he started the life he was dreaming all about…


End file.
